


There is a flower within my heart,Daisy, Daisy

by icanwriteanything



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanwriteanything/pseuds/icanwriteanything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlyweds, Niall and Harry raise a child together</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a flower within my heart,Daisy, Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thespacesbetweenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacesbetweenus/gifts).



> Title from Daisy Bell by Blur

06 February 2015

_I won’t act my age…. Huh? That’s not my son is it? My son doesn’t sing…. What is that vibrating noise?_ Zayn’s body jolts up and the blankets covering and keeping him warm on the cold weather flings off to the side. Zayn weakly pulls the blankets back up and turns to the source of the annoying sound which looks like a phone.

 _It is a phone._ After he’s rubbed his sleepy eyes and fixed the blurriness of his visions, he groans and listens to the song play hoping it will stop and Niall will get the message.  He likes his sleep thank you very much and his blond best friend should know that from their times on the tour bus. 

Today was the day Perrie was going to wake up every time their one year old son Alex wanted something and Zayn was going to get some shut eye- they switched from day to day with Zayn waking up and then Perrie and then Zayn- there is a perfectly done timetable hung on the fridge which Niall has seen countless times.

The blond doesn’t get the message or in fact, doesn’t remember it’s Zayn’s turn to sleep and Zayn has no choice but to answer.

“Finally.”  Niall says, without a proper hello- the least he can do is apologize for calling so early- he doesn’t and there is a pause, some chewing and sipping, and Niall’s talking in his cheery morning voice again.

“How are you Zaynie?”

“Just tell me what you want.” Zayn has a jaded voice and Niall finally remembers.

“Shit, was it your turn?”

“Niall James Horan.” Zayn says sternly and Niall chuckles at his full name. It sounds nervous but Zayn, at his current state, is not sure about anything.

“I was just calling about the nursery.” The raven haired boy hums. “What time you coming?”

“Whenever you think is right.” Zayn’s voice is a lot softer and he doesn’t sound like he has the desire to punch him so Niall takes that as a good sign. He hears some shuffling and sounds of Zayn patting the bed and folding his blankets. Whilst doing that, he also fluffs the pillows and stands them against the headboard. Being married has turned him very domestic and a softie- which seems to always amuse and entertain the lads, watching his face tighten and his voice ascending to a louder volume as he fluffs the cushions in the sofa and puts their drink in a coaster every time they come over.

“I’m gonna go, Louis’s here.” Louis enters and Zayn knows, oh he knows, because his voice is loud and dominates the other sounds in the room.

“Can’t believe Louis’s helping you with the baby shopping.”  Zayn goes downstairs after he’s satisfied with the looks of their bedroom. He greets his wife with a kiss and a kiss on the soft, blond hair for his son.

“Can’t believe Louis has a kid.” Zayn giggles, sitting down on a chair and his son mimics his laugh. Zayn’s heart melts at the sound and he pinches his son’s cheek.

“The least qualified to be a dad has gone and had a baby.” Louis shouts something in the background for his defence but Zayn’s not listening to him and sharing a laugh with the blond lad.

“Zaynie, are you sure you don’t want to go shopping with us?” Harry’s voice is finally heard this morning and it’s still low and monotonous just like how he sounds after he’s woken up unlike his cheery, hyperactive husband.

“My job was to paint the nursery.”  He hears the sounds of fake sobbing and the curly lad must be really desperate and helpless because he can’t act and even do a fake sob in the first place. He imagines Harry pretending to cry and summon him from the sky and Louis feeling offended at the whole thing and scowling the entire time.

“You can still come, you have a great style.” Harry yells at the phone and he hears a smack. Zayn’s lip curve into a smirk as Niall scolds Louis for hitting his husband.

“I always feel appreciated in this house.”  Louis mutters and Zayn chuckles.  He listens in amusement as Niall kicks his husband and his best friend out of the house as the pair argue. The door closes and the noisiness finally dials down.

“You’ve upset both of your friends so I’m gonna go before you break my heart.”

“I’ll call you when I arrive at your doorstep.”  Niall hums as an answer and the line goes dead.

“Big plans?” Perrie hands him his breakfast on his hands and hugs her husband from behind.

“You have no idea.”

 

“Can you believe, next week, we’ll have our baby?” Zayn stops from gliding the paint brush in the grey walls and it goes back in the can.  He slings his arm around his best friend’s shoulder and they stand side by side, admiring the unfinished pink wall.

“We’re really proud of you.”  He nudges Niall and the blond lad chuckles.

“Just think, next week, this echoic room will be replaced with the sweet sounds of a baby.”  Niall sighs happily and Zayn chuckles.

“It’s not that sweet if you ask me.”  He gets smacked in the forehead by Niall’s hand and he detaches himself from the blond lad.

“Get back to work.”  Niall points with his head at the spot where Zayn was found five minutes ago. “I’ll make us lunch.” 

“We’re so good together.” Niall snorts. “Why was Ziall not a thing?”

“Shut up and paint.”  Zayn chuckles as he watches the blond leave the room. He moves to the windowsill where his phone is and turns on some music.

13 February 2015

“Welcome home Daisy.”  Niall enters the nursery with a baby in his arms, kissing her tiny head and cooing at every single gurgling sounds he’s greeted with. Harry, the panicky husband walks beside him with a bag slung on his shoulders and a paranoid look planted on his face. (“You’ll drop the baby”) (“How stupid do you think I am?”) (“Lemme hold her”)

“Relax babe, I’m not gonna drop her.”  Harry turns to his right to see Zayn nod and agree with the blond, patting his shoulder for reassurance and his shoulders starts to drop and relax. He exhales a big breath he was holding all the way from the hospital and Niall shoots him a wide-toothed grin.

“The place looks great.” He drops the bag in a chair and eyeballs every detail of the room. “Good job Zayn.” 

Zayn sheepishly grins and bows, muttering some thank yous and a few compliments for himself. Liam enters the room, his arms draped around his partner’s waist.

“Umm… hello?”  The trio turn to look at Liam and Louis. “What about me?”  Liam motions to himself.

“Well done on the furniture Payno.”  Liam waves him off, pretends to look humble but the smirk on his lips gives him away.

“Well done for picking everything, Tommo.” Louis smiles, finally getting the credit he deserved and pulls Liam close.

Niall finally hands the baby to his husband who lights up like a Christmas tree when their daughter is on his hands. He watches Niall give Liam and Louis a hug and he smiles happily and proudly at Zayn who returns his smile.

“Daisy is lucky to have three wonderful uncles.” Harry says, which makes everyone’s heart melt except for Louis who fake vomits. They all laugh and Niall and Harry share a secretive kiss on behalf of their first child.

“Get a room!”  Liam shouts (Not so secretive kiss.)

 

March 24 2016

“When will you be back?” Harry whines on the phone as he flicks through the channels to find a good show to watch. His daughter gives him a worried look, blinking her beautiful blue eyes at her father and cocking her head to the side. Harry gives her a wide smile with dimples and everything and she goes back to whatever she was doing.

“I’m sorry babe, I have to finish this song.” Harry groans again and decides on SpongeBob Squarepants which is entertaining enough. Daisy’s head perks up at the theme song and she bounces on the floor and gurgles, pointing at SpongeBob who is her favourite character. He makes a mental note to film it, send it and gloat to everyone on his contacts.

“Don’t worry Harry, he’ll be back just in time for whatever you’ve been planning in that filthy mind of yours.”  An unknown voice says on the phone and Harry rolls his eyes.

“Hello Michael.”   Michael scoffs.

“You’re so formal, please, call me Mikey.”  This time, Harry scoffs. He listens as the phone gets passed around like it’s part of a children’s game and a voice belonging to another person shouts in his ear.

“Jesus Ashton, still haven’t learned to whisper?” Ashton cackles and he rolls his eyes.

“When are we going to meet that beautiful daughter of yours?” Luke says, his voice sounding desperate and whiney just like how he was whining to Niall five minutes ago.

“You never invite us to your house; you’re so rude.” Michael says and the boys all hum in agreement.

“Give me back my husband.”  He listens as the boys argue and Niall demands for the phone back. Something gets thrown across the room and it lands in front of Harry. He waits for Daisy to crawl and get it but she just points at the object.

“Dada.” She says and Harry’s heart stops beating inside him.

“Excuse me?” He lowers the phone down- they’re not gonna notice- and leans into his daughter.

“Say that again sweetheart.”

“Dada.” She repeats nonchalantly, tugging at his black jeans.

“Holy shit.” He whispers so that she doesn’t hear it. He hands the plush toy back to his daughter and goes back to the phone.

“Hey babe it’s me, I’ve kicked the boys out.” Niall is back on the phone- Harry’s glad he is- and he’s listening to his husband lock the studio door.

“Ni?” Niall hums.

“Daisy just said her first word.”  There is a pause which in Harry’s mind is too long for pause. He’s a little worried but Niall’s fine and standing because he mutters he’ll be home in five minutes and the line goes dead.

 

“What did she say? Did she say it again? Did you record it?”  Niall’s rambling as soon as the front door opens. Harry lets his husband in and the coat Niall was wearing gets pushed towards him.

“I recorded it because she said it again.” Harry reaches into his back pocket and pulls his phone out but Niall is standing next to their daughter- whilst she nuzzles into his leg- and sulking.

“What’s wrong?”  He pushes the phone back into the pocket.

“I missed our daughter’s first word.”  Harry pulls his husband close and kisses his head. 

“She might say it again.” He whispers as their foreheads touch.

“It’s not special.”  Niall closes his eyes and sighs. He feels a tug on his jeans and his head drops down to his daughter.

“Dada sad?” She says and frowns at him. Niall’s face lights up and he lowers down to hug and kiss his daughter.

“Dada not sad.” He whispers in her ear and she gurgles happily.

1 September 2017

“Okay Daisy.” Niall turns to his daughter on the car seat. “Ready for your first day?”

She shakes her head, crosses her arms and huffs. Harry laughs and takes a picture and Niall smacks his arm.

“Everyone feels that way on their first day; you’ll love it.” She shakes her head furiously and Harry laughs again.

“Just drive.” Niall scolds his husband and Harry salutes him.

 

“This is it.”  They get out of the car and admire the building that has a sign that says: Blueberry Kindergarten. Daisy tries to run back into the car but Harry stops her and turns her around again.

They get inside and Harry smiles at the teachers they bump into. Some of them smile, some of them widen their eyes-seeing a musician in the building- and some of them ask for a picture.

“This is your classroom.” They stop at a classroom that says 1D and Harry takes a picture of the amusing coincidence. He receives a smack in the arm.

 “You must be Niall and Harry.” A teacher steps out of the classroom. She lowers down to talk to Daisy and she hides her face in Harry’s legs.

“She’s just shy.”  Niall explains and Daisy travels from Harry’s leg to Niall as she nuzzles into his jeans.

The woman taps Daisy on her shoulder; she turns around and beams at the lollipop she receives.

“I’m Miss Lovato.” She shakes the couple’s hands. “I’ll be her teacher.” 

“Daisy.” Harry drops his hand from Daisy’s hold and her lips quiver. His face falls in sadness and he tries not to cry, watching her daughter look helplessly and hopefully at him and then at Niall.

“We’ll pick you up at 3.”  They start to walk down the corridor, holding each other’s hand for support- the hand that was once held by their daughter- and ignore the cries they hear coming out of their daughter’s mouth.

“This is going to be hard.”  Niall says and Harry nods and shoves the feeling of guilt down his guts.

 

2 April 2029

Niall is stirring something in the pan when he hears the front door slam. He drops the wooden spoon in the pan and pokes his head out from the living room.

Daisy’s wiping her eyes and untying her shoelaces. Her bag is thrown across the corridor and Niall picks it up and places it at the bottom of the staircase.

“What’s wrong honey?” She doesn’t look at him or speak and he walks over to give her a hug. She stands up and shoves Niall out of the way and the loud footsteps are the only answer he gets.

Harry is in his bed, reading a book Niall got him for Christmas with his reading glasses unbalanced on his nose. He hears someone coming upstairs and is shocked to see his daughter wiping her eyes and holding back the tears.

He sets the book down and goes to her room, knocking cautiously at her door and using his caring voice to talk to her but all he gets is his daughter telling him to go away.

“What’s wrong with Daisy?” He asks Niall as Niall walks upstairs.

“I don’t know…”

“Daisy, please tell us what’s the problem.” Harry begs through the door and Niall nods along.  Daisy doesn’t come out of the room for a couple of hours.

 

When she does, Harry and Niall are sitting in the dining room, eating Niall’s famous stir-fry and turning their heads every now and then, expecting their daughter to join them.

Harry nudges Niall when Daisy sits down and Niall stands up to get her a plate.

“I have a huge crush on this boy called Daniel.” Daisy says, looking down at her fuzzy pink socks and her fiddly fingers. Harry stops from sipping on his glass of water, sets it down and gives her a reassuring smile.

“I asked him out today.”  Niall sets the plate of stir-fry down in front of her and she whispers thanks as he sits next to Harry.

“He rejected me and said I was too ugly and annoying for him.”  Harry’s face tightens in anger and he jerkily stands up, startling Daisy who’s never seen her dad so mad.

“Babe, calm down.”  Niall pulls Harry’s arm and he sits, the anger still shown in his face. He calms down a bit when Niall kisses his cheek and whispers something in his ear which Daisy can’t hear; his face softens and his posture is now relaxed and calming.

“Honey…” Harry asks for his daughter’s hand and she stretches it out across the table. “Never ever let a boy bring you down.”

He looks directly into his daughter’s eyes; she stares at her dad’s beautiful green eyes and finds herself feeling better.

“He doesn’t deserve you, you’re beautiful.”  Niall says and Harry nods in agreement.

“Someday you will find a boy or even a girl…” Harry smiles lovingly at Niall “who will agree with what I’m saying.”

“Daniel doesn’t know what he’s missing.” Niall fake vomits and she laughs. “But you know what, you will get someone even better than him.”

“Thanks dad.” She leans in to kiss Harry’s cheek and stands up to kiss Niall’s cheek as well. She waves goodbye after she does, saying she’s tired and will eat her stir-fry when she wakes up and they watch her go, each having a proud smile on their faces.

“We are so good together.” Harry takes Niall’s hand.

“We are...” Niall kisses the hand.

 

29 August 2033

“Are you sure you packed everything?” Harry asks his daughter who’s eagerly waiting for her dads to calm down so she can hop on a car to Manchester. Her other dad is unzipping her bags and peeking at everything she has packed in there.

“Yes.” She reassures for the umpteenth time and smiles fondly at Niall who’s satisfied with the bags.

“Your inhaler?”  Daisy points to the hang bag slung on her shoulder.

“Did you pack food?” Niall asks and Daisy rolls her eyes. Niall’s known for his love for food.

“In my handbag dad.” 

“Don’t worry Uncle Niall…” Alex appears from their front door, carrying a huge bag in his hand and settling it on the trunk. “My dad made sure we were packed and ready to go yesterday.”

Harry makes a mental note to thank Zayn after Daisy leaves but Niall’s already thinking ahead, pulling out his phone from his pocket and texting their raven haired friend.

“Any more questions?” Daisy asks teasingly and Harry rolls his eyes and pulls her in for a hug. Niall joins in seconds later after his phone is safely secured in his pocket. Alex smiles at the family but gets pulled into the hug by Harry’s strong arm.

“Be good.” Harry sternly points at his daughter and at his nephew. They both salute simultaneously as they get in the car together.

“I’ll call you as soon as we get in.” She yells from the open window of the car and the couple watches the car drive away.

“I miss her already.”  Harry pulls his husband in for a hug and they stand in their driveway, reminiscing the memories they had with their beloved daughter.

6 May 2045

“Thanks again for doing this dad.” She hands her baby son Isaac to Harry who’s very excited to spend his weekend with his grandson. Niall rolls his eyes when Harry gives him an excited look and Daisy laughs when her son tugs on Harry’s curls.

“Call us if you need anything.” Niall waves her off, saying they’ll be fine and they had plenty of experience with when she was a child. Daisy rolls her eyes and plants one final kiss on Isaac’s head. They watch her get in the car- the same car that took her to Manchester- and Harry makes Isaac wave to his parents with his tiny hand.

“Do you think she knows?” Harry asks as soon as the door is shut behind them.

“Of course not!”  Harry mentally smacks himself in the head. “Thank you for keeping a secret though.”

“She deserves to know!” Niall rolls his eyes again.

“That’s not what a proposal is babe.”  Harry pouts and Niall laughs, leans in and pecks his nose.

“Zayn should have never told me.” 

“Yup, he never should have.” Isaac tugs on Harry’s curls again and Harry hands the baby to Niall who just laughs at his husband again.

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> There we go!  
> This is the shortest fic I've ever done so it felt weird to edit it because it only took a few minutes. I hope you like it because this was rushed.  
> And I hope the user likes it too
> 
> as always hit me on:  
> narrycanmarry.tumblr.com


End file.
